Kharma
Kharma was an unknown alien that was orphaned in the Engstrom Trust as a child. Taken in and raised by a member of Shadow Wing, Kharma would eventually go on to join the criminal organization’s ranks, hired on as a member of Mina Thayne’s security sometime after 7 BBY. A former Brodic Ares security agent, along with a local law enforcement special weapons officer on Caprica, Kharma was well-versed in security, law, and urban combat. Kharma was also known as a stubborn and determined individual who often put her duties first and her personal life second. History Raised in an average family on Caprica after being found abandoned, Kharma proved herself to be a bright child and very adept at athletics during her early education. Graduating with honors, Kharma would enter into the local law enforcement academy where she would once again excel. Upon her graduation, Kharma entered into the local law enforcement agency, her adoptive father planning on using her as a plant within the agency to gain information for Shadow Wing. By the end of her second year in law enforcement, Kharma was promoted and moved to the special weapons and tactical unit, operating as a para-military unit and extension of the local defense forces on the world, primarily Brodic Ares forces. An incident which saw the death of her close friend and partner soured Kharma towards working under corporate oversight. Kharma resigned and went underground, working for Shadow Wing. With her years of service, Kharma realized that Brodic Ares was corrupt and under the control of Imperial supporters. Kharma quickly gave the heads of Shadow Wing any and all information on the corporation that she could, which quickly advanced her standing with the group. Mina Thayne quickly took Kharma on, on retainer. While working with Thayne, Kharma came to be close friends with the young Skye Morgan. When the opportunity came up to deploy as actual operatives for Thayne, Kharma jumped at the chance and joined with the other individuals that became known as The Shades. Appearance and Personality Kharma was a very serious and skilled fighter, one of the best in her former security unit. She was very cold-blooded in battle, and usually listened to her collection of sound slugs while working an operation, just to have the right atmosphere. Deep inside, she was still a very emotional person, as seen when she was crying over the death of her friend and partner before her defection to Shadow Wing. Almost no one had seen Kharma without her mask on. Only a select few had and knew what she truly looked like under her survival/breath mask. RPG D6 Stats Type: Security Specialist DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 5D+1, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 7D, Blaster Artillery 5D, Dodge 6D, Grenade 5D, Melee Combat 6D+2, Running 5D, Vehicle Blasters 4D+2 KNOWELDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Intimidation 4D+2, (s)Intimidation: Interrogation 6D+2, Law Enforcement 6D, Streetwise 6D+2, Survival 5D, Tactics 5D, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 2D Communications 4D, Hover Vehicle Operation 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 4D+2, Sensors 4D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 4D+2, Con 5D, Hide 6D, Investigation 6D+1, Persuasion 5D, Sneak 6D, Search 6D, (s)Search: Tracking 7D+2 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 6D, Climb/Jump 5D, Stamina 5D+2 TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 4D+2, Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 5D+1, Demolitions 5D, First Aid 4D+2, Security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Type II Atmosphere Breathing: Kharma's species require adjusted breath masks to filter and breath Type I atmospheres. Without the masks, her species suffer a -1D penalty to all skills and attributes. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Carbine (5D+2), Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Blast Vest (+1 to resist energy, +1D to resist physical to torso) Demolitions Chargers, 3 Grenades (5D), Utility belt, Survival Kit, Vibroknife, Comlink, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Hidden in Shadows